leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PR1
Pokémon Ranger the Comic: Double Mission Episode One is the first chapter of the Pokémon Ranger the Comic: Double Mission . Plot On the open sea, and his spot an floating on top of the waves. He picks the object up and notes that its shining body makes it look like an ocean. He uses his Capture Styler to report the find to , who tells him to take it to Professor Hastings to have the object investigated. Cameron apologizes to Spenser for going on the mission solo while everyone else is taking the mission challenge. Spenser states that it's alright, as he has Joel and Elita with him. Cameron agrees and states that there isn't any mission that the three can't complete. Cameron flies off and tells the three to come back and see the object once they're finished with the mission. Back at Spenser's location, he, Joel, and Elita prepare to face an unknown opponent. The same night in Fall City, a young girl cries out for help in a burning building. A young man steps in front of the building, noting that it's much bigger than he expected. This doesn't faze him, as he had prepared some captured Pokémon just in case. With his sitting on his shoulder, the boy states that he's counting on the Pokémon. First, the boy sends out , who finds a felled tree and picks it up. Heracross lays the tree on the building, which the young man uses as a bridge to climb up the building. The tree proves to small to reach the girl, so the young man uses to lift him up higher with its vines. He climbs up to the girl and greets her while asking her if she's Iyori, the person who requested the mission to be saved. Iyori answers yes, and the young man grabs her and states that he's here to help. He takes Iyori to a lower floor and asks if she's alright. Iyori thanks the young man, but he gets a call on his Styler. The caller is revealed to be an angry girl that the young man was supposed to take out on a date. He tries to explain that work had come up at the last second, but she just gets angry that he chose his work over her and tells him that they're finished. Iyori asks if he's alright, but the young man states that since he was dumped, he doesn't know at the moment. He states that although he's had a 103 win-streak for missions, he's lost in love 12 times in a row. This doesn't faze the young man, as he notes that in his line of work, missing a date or two is nothing. Suddenly, the flames reach their location, so the young man grabs Iyori and leaps off of some falling rubble and lands outside. This impresses Iyori, who notes how he managed to get up to her room all by himself. The young man corrects her by stating that he didn't do it alone and was helped by several Pokémon. The young man decides to put out the fire and sends his Pokémon away, much to Iyori's confusion. The young man is confused by Iyori's surprise, as everyone in the Fiore region should know about Pokémon Rangers. He looks up her client information and finds out that Iyori is actually someone from another region who recently moved to Fiore. Iyori confirms this and states that where she comes from, they have Trainers instead of Rangers. The young man puts Iyori down and decides to show her how a Ranger works. He finds a fleeing from the rubble and uses his Capture Styler to capture it. He explains that the Styler releases a Capture Disc which envelops a Pokémon and tells the Pokémon how the Ranger is feeling so that it can be convinced to lend its power to them. The Disc fully envelops Croconaw, putting it under the young man's control. They rush towards the building, with Croconaw using water blasts to put out the fire. A piece of burning rubble lands on the young man, but he just blocks with his arm while Croconaw puts the flames out. They keep going, and eventually the building is fully extinguished. Iyori thanks the young man, but wonders why he would go to the trouble of doing all of this for her when he could have just waited for firefighters to come and put out the flames. She states that she got scared when he lost his girlfriend and risked his life just for her sake. The young man releases the Croconaw and states that in addition to depending on Pokémon who happen to be there, a Ranger must risk their life. He states that Rangers are different than Trainers, who capture Pokémon with Poké Balls and raise them. Unlike Trainers, a Ranger can only have one Pokémon on hand and must release any others after using them. He states that Rangers think of the land and Pokémon as nature, and as such, it must stay that way. Since he loves nature, the young man states that he will use even himself to save it. The young man notes that the Ranger code states that he must stay for 30 minutes to confirm that the building is fully extinguished. He states that if he has to wait that long, he'll get bored, so he and Minun begin doing handstands. When Iyori asks for the young man's name, he introduces himself as Lunick, Ranger Rank 10 of the Ringtown Ranger Union. He goes on stating that his birthday is May 8, he's 16 years old, with a blood type of O, and that his hobby is helping people. Lunick gets a call on his Styler, which Iyori assumes is the girl who just dumped him. The caller is revealed to be Solana, his co-worker who asks for a status report. Lunick confirms that the fire is put out and the client is safe. Solana states that although that it's alright, the mission isn't what's really important right now. She reveals that earlier, Spenser went on a mission, which was to capture the Pokémon . She states that the mission was too dangerous, and that the Rangers even tried contacting the base, only to be cut off. She reveals that the mission was a failure, and that all three Rangers were defeated. Major events * finds a mysterious . * Three of the Top Rangers of Fiore are defeated by . * Lunick rescues Iyori from a burning building. Debuts Humans * Lunick * Solana * * Joel * * Elita * Iyori Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * * * Characters Humans * Lunick * Solana * * Joel * * Elita * Iyori * (fantasy) Pokémon * (Lunick's) * (Solana's) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * (Lunick's; released) * ( 's) * (Elita's) * (Joel's) * ( 's) * (fantasy) * Category:Pokémon Ranger the Comic: Double Mission chapters it:PR1 zh:PR1